


First Chapter

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wherein Oikawa is a determined little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I pushed through with the series because I've been getting all these good ideas, so enjoy, lovelies, and leave a kudos or a comment or suggestions on what to improve or any requests; whichever works. :)

When Tōru first laid eyes on (y/n), he was immediately awestruck, not because of how her (e/c) eyes glistened with the way the rays of the morning sun made them shine, no—it wasn’t even the way that her face resembled that of an angel’s; it was the way that her lips were set into a neutral-looking frown that was bordering on a scowl that caught his attention.

It was the first day of high school, and many first years were excited to have been inside the Aoba Johsai gym for the opening ceremony, but not her; she seemed almost bored to have been there, so with Iwaizumi in tow, he plopped down on the empty seat beside her before turning to her with one of his radiant smiles.

“Hi, Frowny-chan,” Oikawa greeted enthusiastically, even going as far as giving her a closed eyed smile to seem extra welcoming. “I’m Oika-”

To Oikawa’s surprise and Iwaizumi’s amusement, the neutral look on the girl’s face morphed into one of irritation before clicking her tongue and turning to Oikawa, “That seat’s taken.”

Not deterred by her cold attitude, Oikawa retained the smile on his face before moving another seat to free up the one that he had previously been sitting on. Bouncing back from her obvious shoot-down, Oikawa piped up once more, “Are you also a first year, Frowny-chan?”

At hearing the nickname once more, (y/n)’s lips twitched with a barely restrained remark, and she chose to stay quiet and ignore the annoying brunet that was bugging her like a gnat.

“(Y/n)-sama, I was looking for you everywhere,” Amika, (y/n)’s happy-go-lucky best friend and cousin, chirped as she brushed herself off and sat down on the seat that Oikawa had recently vacated, not turning her attention away from her stoic cousin.

(Y/n) turned to Amika with a small smile on her lips—so small that it was barely perceptible to Oikawa who was now staring blatantly at the girl. In a gentle voice that was so against her icy façade, (y/n) addressed Amika, “I texted you that I would be here, Ami-chan; and please, stop with the honorific, we’re not at my house.”

With that gentle attitude, it was practically cemented in Oikawa’s brain that he wanted to be on the receiving end of it one of these days; he wanted to make the stoic girl smile one of those smiles at him, he wanted to hear her voice go soft when she talked to him, and most importantly, he wanted to be one of the people that could make her go from her icy personality to the warmest person with just his presence.

***

Two months had passed since the welcoming ceremony, and Oikawa could only do nothing but look at (y/n) from afar. He wanted to approach (y/n) and strike up a conversation just like he did with all his fans, but with her… he felt choked up as his heart started beating double time in his chest. 

In that time, Oikawa had grown to know a bit about (y/n); like how her family was one of the prominent families in the prefecture and how traditional her family really was, and how she wanted to take up volleyball but couldn’t because her father wouldn’t allow it, so she opted to continue Kyūdo— of course, all this was hearsay from everyone else, since he couldn’t even find the gall to approach her again after letting his feeling grow from a simple goal into a little crush.

Today was the day that he was going to talk to (y/n) and ask her to walk home with him; he swore on all the gods in heaven.

So, with a deep breath and clenched fists at his sides, he approached (y/n) who was standing under one of the Sakura trees in the quad. “Excuse me, (Y/L/N)-san,” Oikawa blurted out with as much confidence as he could muster— so far so good, he didn’t stutter or squeak— “Can I walk you home after school?”

 _Oh shit, holy shit,_ Oikawa thought, his brain going into overdrive as he internally panicked at how forward he sounded. _You didn’t even introduce yourself, idio- she knows who you are, of course everyone knows who Oikawa Tōru is—we’re in the same class, after all. Relax, Tōru, the worst she can say is no._

Silence greeted him—stunned silence, to be exact—as he waited for her reply. His palms started sweating and he was fighting his fight or flight instinct and barely winning, until… “Okay.”

A sigh of relief passed his lips as he unclenched his hands, then a smile made its way to his face and stretched his lips into a grin that, truthfully, flustered (y/n) even though she wasn’t going to admit that to anyone.

Once Oikawa thanked (y/n) and agreed to see her in class later, he ran off towards Iwaizumi who was waiting near the lockers in the main building. He wanted to jump for joy, but settled for hugging Iwaizumi instead, which earned him a slap upside the head.

“Ouch, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. “I asked to walk her home and she said yes, you should be happy for me.”

“No, I should say that it was nice knowing you,” Iwaizumi answered, his eyes narrowing at his best friend who looked dumbfounded. “You better start praying that her father doesn’t see you walking his daughter home like some lovesick puppy, Trashykawa.”

“I’m not lovesick, Iwa-chan; I don’t fall first,” Oikawa proclaimed confidently, standing a little taller to further prove his point. “But why should I pray?”

“Because her father just might sic his men on you when he sees a playboy such as yourself setting his eyes on his youngest daughter,” Iwaizumi answered concisely, hoping that his friend got what he was trying to say. Unfortunately, Oikawa was dense when it came to his hints, so he continued, “Her family is one of the biggest crime syndicates in the prefecture, maybe even in the country.”

At that, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating at the news. Come to think of it, it wasn’t too hard to believe that his stoic and cold Frowny-chan was the daughter of one of Japan’s syndicate families, with the way she was always picked up and sent to school in a high-end car, or how she was a very skilled Kyūdo markswoman, or even just by the way she carried herself; it was just shocking to him that he’d just heard about the news now.

He wasn’t scared of some thugs, no, but taking on a whole crime organization? This was something else entirely.

“I want (y/n), so her father can just-” Looking around in sudden alarm, he checked to see if anyone was listening or if there were any cameras to record what he would have said. When the coast was clear, he continued, “I want her, so bring it on.”


End file.
